T-Birds in the West Side
by Just-Met-A-Girl-Named-Maria
Summary: The T-Birds and the Pinks head over to the West Side for a dance at the gym, unaware of the gang war they're walking right in the middle of. What kind of trouble will they get themselves into when they meet the Jets, and then the Sharks?


_Alright, so I know Grease is supposed to be set in __California__, but for the sake of fanfiction, __Rydell__High School__ shall now be located in __New York__. In the __East Side__…see what I did there? Alright anyways enjoy and tell me what you think! This is my first crossover so…yeah…Enjoy!_

* * *

"I dunno you guys," Frenchy said worriedly. "This neighborhood seems kinda sketchy…"

"Ah c'mon French!" Doody said. "Have a little fun!"

"We're already almost there," Danny said. "We ain't turning back now,"

"What's so special about this dance that we gotta be there?" Jan said.

"It just sounded like a lot of fun!" Danny said. "C'mon you guys, what else would we be doin' if we were back at home?"

"We wouldn't be worried about gettin' shot," Marty said.

"Aw come off it Marty!" Danny said. "Live adventurously!"

"This isn't adventurous," Sandy said. "It's just plain dumb,"

"Hey, maybe we'll meet some chicks there who know how to have fun!" Kenickie said, shoving Rizzo, who seemed grumpier than usual.

"Ah, shut up," Rizzo shoved him back. "You're lucky I came at all,"

"How much longer we gotta walk?" Marty complained.

"Shouldn't be too long now," Danny said. "See? Those people over there must be headin' that way too,"

Danny pointed at a group of teens who were also dressed up as if going to a dance. Danny had somehow convinced them all to going to a dance at a gym in the West Side. They kept walking until they arrived.

They walked inside and looked around. Everyone had already begun dancing.

"See?" Danny said.

"They're just dancin'," Rizzo said. "We coulda done that at home,"

"Ah, come one you guys!" Danny said. "Let's just go dance!"

"We don't know anyone here!" Jan said.

"So ya make friends!" Roger said.

They walked out onto the dance floor, and then Doody stopped.

"Whoa, you guys!" Doody said. "Is that Riff?"

They all turned and looked at the tough looking boy that Doody was staring at. He was sporting a yellow suit jacket and a wild grin. He was dancing energetically with a spunky looking redhead.

"I think it is!" Roger said.

"Who's Riff?" Jan asked.

"He's the leader of the Jets!" Kenickie said. "The greatest gang in the West Side!"

"Is that why we're here?" Frenchy said. "So you guys could idolize some gang?"

"No, 'course not!" Kenickie said. Rizzo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "We came here to dance! I didn't know they'd all be here,"

"What's so exciting?" Sandy said. "They're just people,"

"Yeah, but this gang's real tough," Sonny said. "They owned all the streets on this side of Manhattan, that is until the Sharks showed up,"

"Who're they?" Frenchy asked.

"They're the Puerto Rican gang that showed up," Danny said. "They both hate each other. This whole town is practically a gang war,"

"You dragged us into the middle of a gang war?" Frenchy said.

"No way!" Danny said. "See, there're cops here. We're perfectly safe,"

"Yeah, ok," Rizzo said. "C'mon girls," Rizzo led the girls away from their boys.

"Where ya goin'?" Kenickie asked.

"Away from you numskulls," Rizzo said. They walked in the direction the boys had looked to find Riff.

"Are they gonna go talk to the Jets?" Roger asked.

"They better not," Kenickie said.

Rizzo and the rest of the Pinks walked towards the boys whom the T-Birds had called the Jets.

"Now, we just gotta stand here and act pretty," Rizzo said. "Soon, those boys'll be all over us. Then, _our _boys'll come runnin', and they'll start payin' more attention to us,"

"That doesn't sound very…um…nice…" Sandy said. "Won't that really upset them?"

"Watch and learn, Miss Sandra Dee," Rizzo said. "Frenchy, laugh,"

"Ok, Rizzo," Frenchy laughed as loud as she could, drawing attention to the five of them. Rizzo made sure the Jets were looking at them, and then she dropped her bracelet on the floor.

"Oops!" she said. "Better pick that up,"

She bent over, slowly and sexily. Frenchy, Jan, Marty, and Sandy looked at the Jets, who were now laughing and staring at Rizzo.

"See," Rizzo said, smiling slyly.

"Here they come," Marty said, placing her hair nicely.

Sure enough, six of them made their way over to the five girls.

"Hey," a dark haired boy said. "I don't think I seen you 'round,"

"We're new to this part of town," Rizzo said. "Ya got a name?"

"I'm Action," the boy said. "You are?"

"Rizzo," she smiled slyly. "Ya wanna dance, Action-boy?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Action said, extending his hand. Rizzo took his hand and walked to the dance floor with Action. The rest of the girls looked back at their boys, who were almost red, especially Kenickie.

"What about you, big boy?" Marty said. "What's your name?"

"Call myself Big Deal," the boy answered.

"Big Deal, huh?" Marty said. "Let's see if ya can live up to your name. Dance with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Big Deal wrapped his arm around Marty's waist and walked onto the dance floor.

"And who is this fair lady?" a blonde haired boy kissed Frenchy's hand.

Frenchy blushed and giggled wildly. "My name's Frenchy,"

"The name's A-Rab," he said to her. "Would you do me the honor of dancin' with me?"

"Sure thing!" Frenchy giggled again and followed A-Rab onto the dance floor.

"I'm Snowboy," a boy said to Jan.

"Oh, really?" Jan said. "I'm Jan. Ya wanna dance?"

"Uh-huh." Snowboy led Jan to the dance floor.

There was only Sandy left, with a smaller boy, who stood there awkwardly

"Uh…hi…" Sandy said awkwardly.

"Um…I'm John, Baby John," Baby John extended his hand.

Sandy shook the boy's hand. "I'm Sandy,"

"So uh…" Baby John was blushing. "You uh…wanna dance?"

Sandy couldn't help but laugh. "Sure,"

All of the Pink Ladies were now dancing with a Jet. All of the T-Birds stood back and watched furiously.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Kenickie said, his blood boiling. "They came with us!"

"Alright Kenick, just cool down," Danny said.

"I could kill 'em!" Kenickie said.

"Who, Rizzo, or the Jet?" Doody said, eying Frenchy with jealousy. She never danced like that with him.

"Both of 'em!" Kenickie threw his hands up in frustration.

"They outnumber us eleven to five," Sonny said. "They'd be the ones killlin' us,"

"I don't care," Kenickie said. "Rizzo is my girl, and I came to dance with her! Not to watch her dance with some fancy-ass Jet boy!"

"Yeah!" Roger said.

"Let's go T-Birds!" Kenickie said, storming towards the five girls, the rest of the T-Birds following behind him.

"Hey!" Kenickie said. "Don't mean to interrupt, but you're dancin' with my girl,"

Action looked at Kenickie nervously. He opened his mouth, but Rizzo spoke first.

"Hey, you don't own me," Rizzo said. "I'll dance with who I want,"

Kenickie rolled his eyes. "Let go of my girl," he said threateningly.

"Hey, the lady decides who she wants to dance with," Action shrugged. "And she's decided on me,"

"Maybe if you'd pay more attention to me," Rizzo said to Kenickie. "This guy knows how to treat a lady,"

"Rizzo please," Kenickie was losing his patience. "You're actin' like a kid!"

"And you're actin' like a jerk!"

"What did I even do?"

"Listen…" Action interrupted. "I hate to leave such a lovely lady, but it seems as if you two have a lot to talk about…"

"You ain't goin' nowhere," Kenickie said.

"Oh yeah?" Action said toughly. "Who says?"

"I do," Kenickie said.

"Listen you, I could – "

"Whoa, whoa!" the boy in the yellow suit jacket, called Riff, interrupted. "Cool it Action-boy!"

"But this guy's – "

"He givin' ya trouble?" Riff asked Action.

"Well yeah!"

"Alright," Riff said. "Go stand with the others. You," Riff said, looking straight at Kenickie. "Just what are ya doin'?"

"That punk was dancin' with my girl," Kenickie said.

"Alright, alright," Riff said. "I get it. Musta just been an understandin'. Now can we leave it at that, or are we gonna have any more trouble?"

"I don't know," Kenickie said. "Are you slobs gonna keep your hands off my girl?"

"And mine?" Sonny said.

"And mine?" Doody said.

"And mine?" Danny said.

"And mine?" Roger said.

"Listen pal," Riff said. "We 'slobs' outnumber you numskulls by eleven to…let's see…five?" Riff scoffed. "If ya had any brains in that thick head of yours, you'll back off,"

Kenickie's blood boiled, but he left it at that. "Fine," he said. "Have a lovely evening," He bowed sarcastically and grabbed Rizzo by the wrist and pulled her away from Riff.

"Hey, let go of me," Rizzo shook her arm free of his grip.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin'?" he said.

"It's a free country," Rizzo said. "I'll do what I want,"

"God Rizzo don't you ever learn?" Kenickie said. "You're my girl, and I don't like it when ya do stuff like that,"

"Look, I'm sorry alright," Rizzo said.

"Jeez, Rizzo," Kenickie said. "Come on. Let's put this past us and try to have a good time,"


End file.
